Breaking Free
by aridom
Summary: Satoshi, now a grown adult in his late-20's has come back to his Father, only to find him stuck in the past. In the midst of explaining to his father that he is going to get married, his father goes insane. Will Satoshi be able to save his Father?


**Breaking Free**

by votrebeau

A/N: Something a little different for DN Angel readers out there. A story revolving Kei Hiwatari. Badum badum! Hope you guys enjoy. Hints of humor here and there to keep it interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I just own the plot.

* * *

><p>Kei Hiwatari pressed his lips into a thin line. Standing before him was his son, Satoshi Hiwatari. On any other given day, he would have gladly welcomed his son into his office. Although today was different. Much different.<p>

He could feel it almost vibrating off his son's chest. The most repulse feeling that he had been so unwilling to accept or feel, for that matter. It changed his son. From the cold-hearted stoic male that he had perfectly molded the past 14 years to a soft, gentle man. He honestly had no idea what was standing before him.

He seemed so foreign to him. That smile. Why the hell was he smiling? Is this supposed to be a light matter? He scuffed. Or was that a smirk? He never could tell anymore. He shook his head, almost on the verge of telling him to escort himself out the way he came. He couldn't help feeling completely withdrawn from the sight of him.

Satoshi stood calmly before him. Waiting for him to say something, to stop giving him such icy glares. It was a simple question, or rather a statement. He would not step foot into his office if it weren't important to him.

"What is it that I can do for you, Satoshi-kun?" Kei said, almost willing to hit himself in the head for even asking.

"I would like to ask my girlfriend, Risa Harada, for her hand in marriage."

He knew it. He knew that ditzy girl had something to do with it. Her presence alone was the reason why Satoshi had changed so much. At first, he had begun to think she was good for him. A female presence in his everyday life would make him a better man, he thought. He would learn a few things from this girl.

It was all apart of his plan to mold him into his ultimate weapon. But his plan had gone haywired, feelings erupted from the both of them, feelings he didn't think Satoshi was capable of feeling. It was absurd. How could he have been so dense into thinking that Satoshi would forever obey his every command?

He knew ever since he saw that girl carrying around Satoshi's black trench coat as if gloating about it, something was bound to happen. But knowing Satoshi, (or so he thought) he didn't think he would be dense enough to fall for such a superficial girl.

But here he is. Asking for her hand in marriage.

He wanted to break something.

And he did just that.

He got up. Satoshi winced. He knew what was going to happen but he didn't move. Kei took a nearby lamp at the corner of his table and smashed it on the ground. Shards of glass scattered across the floor, the lamp cover rolling over to hit Satoshi's foot.

Kei's face was stern. That felt good, he told himself. He took a deep breath, scanning his room to find something else to break.

"Ah," He said outloud. He walked over to a set of glassware, each one of the cups placed upside down. With one fellow swoop, he brushed all the glassware to the ground, watching them collide against the floor, glass dispursed everywhere. It was like music to his ears.

"Father..." Satoshi began.

"Don't." Kei stood still, still holding onto one last glass cup. "Don't talk to me."

To any other outsider, they would conclude that Kei had gone psycho. Maybe even carrying a Schizophrenic disorder. But Satoshi knew exactly what was happening.

He was grieving.

He was mourning about the fact that the Satoshi he had raised with his own hands had finally torn free from his hold. He no longer held him captive in the tightly secured cage he had placed him in his whole life. He had broken free, just as the glass scattered all over the floor had been.

All of his life, Satoshi had always done what Kei had told him to do. Always held up a facade of perfect Father and Son. The act was clearly fake, any outsider could see through it.

But they went on with it, anyway. Satoshi was already accustomed to it. If he had rebelled, what reward would he get in return? At the time, nothing.

There was nothing that he wanted. All he wanted was to capture Dark. But now that Dark had been sealed off, his wants and desires floated into the air. Nothing was left for him anymore. Nothing gave him 'life.'

It was as if his life came to a stand-still. The images outside his window stayed motionless, the walls in his household stood bare and unmoving. He had almost convinced himself that the only purpose of his life was to capture the Phantom Thief.

But as his relations with one of the Harada sisters became closer, he felt something lift up from inside him. His insides tingled, his skin felt warmer. All those times she followed him out of curiosity, he grew accustomed to her company.

Her annoying voice didn't bother him anymore, in fact, it was the only voice that made him sleep at night. He loved how her hair smelled like the sweet smell of honey and how light she felt within his hands when he picked her up... it made him alive again.

Months flew by and years passed and he knew she was meant to be with him forever. All he needed was his father's blessing. He already got the approval of her father. Her father seemed almost too happy to be sending her off to marriage with a guy he only met once or twice, but maybe his place in the society had come into his advantage.

So now here he is, watching his father breaking everything edible in his home office.

"It was inevitable." Satoshi explained. In the midst of breaking a few more glass photo frames, Kei stopped and looked up at his son. "Everyone changes, Father." He muttered, his eyes locked onto his. "You have to understand that I'm not 14 years old anymore. I'm an adult."

Kei stood still for a few moments. He was right, he told himself. My son was right. A wave of realization finally wafted over him. It completely drowned him into reality that he couldn't stand up anymore. He had to sit down.

He collapsed into his arm chair and stared at his son. An adult. Not a child anymore. He shook his head. How foolish had he had been? Things were moving so fast. It felt like yesterday when he was making Satoshi chase after Dark throughout the city, trying to retrieve back the artifacts that plum-head had stolen.

The day his son would finally turn into an adult had arrived. It took so much for Kei to realize it. He needed to stop living in the past and finally look at the present. Hope for the future. Just as his son had done.

"I came to invite you to my wedding." He carefully walked over the pile of glass shattered all over the ground with his new expensive black leather shoes. "It's alright if you aren't able to attend."

Right before he was about to walk out of the office, his father spoke. It wasn't loud, but it was clear. Words that he was doubtful his father would say to him but glad he did.

"I give you my blessing."

* * *

><p>AN: Is this a new leaf for Kei Hiwatari? Certainly, Kei isn't the most memorable character in DN Angel but Satoshi was raised by him. He grew up in the hands of Kei Hiwatari and just like every family, the parent can't keep trying to mold their child into something they 'want.' They must let their child grow up on their own.

Kindof angsty, but hope you guys like it! Featuring my favorite pair, Sato + Risa!


End file.
